The Spirit Room
by SwordMagess13
Summary: The Prophets (WA3) manage to get to Filgaia of WA2. They want to slowly work at deteriorating the group in WA3 by making sure their Baskar Tribesman is never born. Basically, Baskar is destroyed and things happen... V/J, L/A, C/T, K/B
1. Everywhere

Spirit Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Wild arms 3 or Wild Arms 2. The title of the story and the chapters are not mine either.

Chapter One: Everywhere

"Tim! Tim! Ashley said you need to go to the Chateau! He called and said there was a really important meeting!" shouted Colette. She paused. "Tim! Tim Rhymeless!" The girl's voice was laced with frustration at not finding her friend.

"Tim!" she shouted again. Sighing dejectedly, she walked back to Baskar Village.

***

"Pooka, calm down!" A strange boy in native clothing said to a sort of doll on his shoulder. "Pooka! There isn't anything to be afraid of! We were here before, with Ashley and Lilka and Brad. Remember?"

"Pooka!" the 'doll' cried.

The boy sat down and shook his head. "There really isn't anything to fear." He sighed. 'Sacrificial Altar, why is Pooka so afraid of it?'

***

"It shall be done, milord…" A hooded woman, and two cloaked men stood up. They were facing three chairs. One was silver, one was black, and one was gold.

"You understand, Irving Vold Valeria, that if you fail this time, I will get my minions to tear you apart, limb by limb," the lady said to the man behind her. "Don't try that one again. The same damn trick doesn't work twice in a row."

"…" The silver-haired man said naught but his silence was assumed for understanding.

From the black chair, a very feminine voice cried out, "Then let it be done!"

"Yes milady, Melody Vilente…"

"Kill the Pillar and burn down the village," the masculine voice from the silver chair commended.

"Yes sir, Malik Bendict…"

"Annihilate the people of Baskar and then, the people of Meria Boule, Sylvaland, and Guild Galad," the stunningly cold voice intoned from the golden chair.

"It shall be as you say, Lord Leehalt Alceste…"

The three said together, "We ask leave to carry out your orders."

"Leave granted. Go and make us proud."

The cloaked trio left the shelter of the cave to suffer under the bright, booming sun.

***

"I can't make odds or ends of this map!" Annoyance smothered Virginia's voice.

"… Is that Baskar? Over there?" Clive pointed to a small dot that had appeared on the scope.

"No idea! Is this really where Baskar is in the first place? This place has too much forest for it to be Baskar!"

"She's right," Gallows said simply.

"Huh?"

"Baskar isn't over here. This place has too many trees."

"But we're lost so we may as well check it out," muttered Jet, impatiently.

They nodded and guided their horses to the village.

***

"Lord Alceste, it has been done. Baskar village is burning down as we speak," murmured the lady, bowing respectfully. "We are in the process of obliterating the people of Baskar."

"Excellent. Report once you have killed both Pillars."

***

"The village, it's burning!" shouted Virginia. They rode all the faster to the decimated town.

A boy, with light brown hair and soft blue eyes dashed into the village at the same time they arrived.

"Hey! What are you doing here? This isn't a place for you to be!" shouted Jet.

"I belong here more than you do! This is my home!" he angrily shouted back. The boy did something with his staff and summoned the water guardian.

"Is this Baskar?"

"Yes." Tim's attention was divided. He was only half listening to them. The other half of his mind was concentrate on controlling the Water Guardian. Blasts of water hit the blazing houses. The turtle-like monster disappeared after the small town stopped burning.

"…Were you the ones who sent this fire?"

"No… We're Drifters…"

"…Drifters?" He looked at them oddly.

"Mercenaries basically."

"Mercs, you mean… You shouldn't tell people that you are Mercs. Most don't like them."

"Alright then…"

He shrugged and laughed softly saying, "My friends should be here soon. It'll take them a minute to pilot the Chateau way over here, though." The boy paused. "Sorry… I'm Tim Rhymeless. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Virginia Maxwell. This is Gallows Caradine, Jet Enduro, and Clive Winslet. Are you from around here?"

"This is what remains of my hometown, Baskar Village."

A compression of air was heard as a door opened.

"Tim! What happened?!?!" A group of five people dashed to the boy.

"Nothing. Baskar just burned to the ground. That's all."


	2. You Get Me

Spirit Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Wild Arms 3 or Wild Arms 2. The title of the story and the chapters are not mine either.

Summary: Evil seeps through Filgaia as darkness corrupts much of the land. The Prophets are transported into the Filgaia of WA2 and later, so are the heroes of WA3. What is it that the Prophets are attempting to succeed by doing this?

A/N: This is AU, and they are transported when they go to sleep, the night before they go to that thingy of Clive's father-in-law.

Chapter Two: You Get Me

The next couple hours passed in a blur. Nothing seemed important to Virginia, as she found she could never concentrate well on a subject she didn't enjoy. It was getting very dark and the group of ten had finally started digging through the rubble, in search of any living person or remains of a dead one. But the search was futile.

Roofs of houses had burned clear through, being made from merely papyrus-like reeds, which had been cut evenly and tied together at the end. Ash stained the ground and made it amazingly hard to see. Every time they moved anything, the dusty mixture would fly into their eyes from the ground and temporarily blind them.

Many of the buildings were still smoldering and the smoke floating from them would not subside. Tim had wanted to continue their search but his leader, Ashley, had suggested they rest for the night.

Night was a blessed thing, for them. It meant a break until the next day, when they would continue their search. And so they talked, late into the void of night.

"This is Filgaia?" asked Clive. His learned but curious nature seemed to be finally kicking in.

"Uh-huh. It's been a year since we fought against Kuiper Core and basically exorcised Lord Blazer from Ashley's body," replied Lilka, yawning.

"Kuiper Core?"

"A little thingy that was leaching off of Filgaia's core."

"…"

"I have a question for you. Who are you guys anyway?" inquired Ashley.

"We're a group of Drifters, that is, a type of mercenary and we're out to stop the Prophets from taking over our Filgaia," replied Virginia, composed.

"You come from Filgaia too?"

"Yeah… But it isn't green like this one… It's barren and mostly wasteland except for Yggdrasil."

"Yggdrasil…?"

"A little area of fertile land located inside of a crater-type hole in the middle of nowhere…"

"Wow…"

"But how could you be from Filgaia? This is Filgaia!"

"No idea… Maybe there are some sort of alternate worlds… I mean, there are such things as aliens and such so…"

"Possibly…"

"Have you heard of any group that calls themselves the Prophets?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

"I have," cut in Kanon. "It's just a rumor going around, but at Gunner's Heaven a kid went around yelling that the Prophets were hiring Mercs."

"Gunner's Heaven?"

"It's a saloon in Damzen."

"Ah…"

Silence reigned in the camp as the group prepared to sleep.

***

"It has been done."

The three words rang in the cavern as a group of Mercs came in.

"My lord, we have recruited eleven more fighters to help our cause," said the hooded lady.

"Very good, Masque. Have the people been annihilated?"

"At this moment, we are torturing them to find the last Pillar. The first Pillar is waiting to be questioned."

"Take the Mercs to the Ordeal and bring the Pillar to me."

"It shall be as you say, Lord." She bowed and motioned the group to follow her.

The robed lady appeared back in the room after a couple minutes, forcing a girl to walk in front of her. Light brown hair streamed in her eyes, carelessly braided. Her eyes pierced through the leader's soul and it appeared, for a moment, she could read his mind.

"You, girl… You are the Pillar."

"Yeah! And you'll never get him! He's too strong for you to kill and you can't handle his power! You're too weak!" she screamed at him.

"Take her away. Lock her up and starve her until she talks some sort of sense."

"Yes, lord."

Two Mercs dragged the girl away as she continued screaming.

A/N: You like? Please review! I haven't had much time to type and my cpu keeps screwing up…


	3. Something to Sleep to

Spirit Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Wild Arms 3 or Wild Arms 2. The title of the story and the chapters are not mine either.

Summary: Evil seeps through Filgaia as darkness corrupts much of the land. The Prophets are transported into the Filgaia of WA2 and later, so are the heroes of WA3. What is it that the Prophets are attempting to succeed by doing this?

A/N: This is AU, and they are transported when they go to sleep, the night before they go to that place of Clive's father-in-law (Professor). This is also going to be Virginia/Jet, Lilka/Ashley, and Colette/Tim. I really don't like Marina that much… ^__^

Chapter Three: Something to Sleep to

"…" Tim sat, awake and alert for any sign of his friends of Baskar.

"Hey, Tim. What's up?" Virginia approached him.

"… My best friend, Colette… She's missing…"

"Oh… Sorry…"

"It's okay… I mean, it wasn't even your fault… If I had been here instead of at the Sacrificial Altar! Pooka even warned me about something like this happening if I wasn't careful enough! He was right! I am not worthy of being a Pillar if I cannot protect my friends from harms way, let alone Filgaia!"

"You're a Pillar?"

"er… Yes…"

"Wow… Gallows's little brother, he's one too… But I think he's a little older than you…"

"Really? That's neat… Our worlds share so much in common it isn't very funny any more."

"I'll say…"

The two sat in silence as the first rays of dawn light shined through the darkness of the night.

***

"We'll help them clean up this mess and then we have to figure out how to get the hell out of this world. Our own is in enough danger with the Prophets running loose," Clive mused aloud.

"Alright then… We'll figure out how to get to our Filgaia after we help them clean up Baskar," Virginia agreed.

***

Ashley stood up. "We need to head to the Chateau for more info about the possible whereabouts of the Baskar people. Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome, I suppose… Maybe we'll see you around." The two groups walked their separate ways. Suddenly, Lilka and Tim dashed back to them.

"Here's a map of Filgaia and a couple Teleport Gems for you to use… And if you really need to, we might be able to lend you Lombardia later. If you ever need to talk to us, you can go to the town of Meria, in Meria Boule and go north to the cliff. There should be a landing pad on the cliff. Just step on it and the Chateau will pick you up. Bye!" Lilka rambled quickly and handed them a small package. The two waved and ran back to their friends.

***

Damzen City, Gunner's Heaven

"The Prophets are still hiring Mercs and others who can fight!" yelled a kid. He had black hair and the oddest eyes. They were completely blue, with no pupil. He ran around the bar yelling aloud again and again.

"Excuse me," Virginia interrupted the boy. He ignored her and continued running around, yelling. She put her foot out and tripped him. 

"Excuse me."

The boy got up and ran around, yelling his message again.

"Wow… That kid is really persistent."

"He's no kid… Haven't you heard of what the Prophets do to people?" A nearby Merc asked quietly. They had not noticed she was there until she spoke.

"No… We're relatively new here."

"What a laugh… This is the first time we had new Mercs, or as you would say, Drifters… In what, ten years?"

"Oh…"

"The Prophets, as you know, want to reform or terraform Filgaia into a breeding ground for Demons. They used the Library of Hyades, Demon's knowledge, to gain access to this Filgaia. And now, they are trying to deteriorate your group."

"How do you know this? Are you a Guardian-sending?" demanded Jet, angrily.

"I may be, I may not be."

He glared at her, or attempted to. But this was rather hard, seeing that her face was unseen by him.

"The Prophets are in a cave far north of this town… Or at the exact middle of the map you have there." A gloved finger pointed to the rolled up scroll in the hands of Gallows. He handed it to Virginia, who in turn looked at it.

"Right h--" She looked up to ask the lady a question but she was gone.

"…Then I think it is time to take Ashley up on his offer…"

"Tomorrow would be a better idea. We'll spend the night here and go tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

***

__

"Hush little baby, don't you cry… 

Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird. 

And if that mockingbird don't sing,

Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring," sang the figure of a woman. She was holding a baby gently.

Virginia saw her face and reached out. "Momma!" she tried to shout, "Momma!"

She ran to the lady and tried to hug her, but her arms went right through the lady.

"Momma!"

The scene flashed and changed. Virginia saw herself scuffing the dirt at her mother's grave.

She reached out and tried to tap herself again. But she felt the same exuberance she had felt when touching her mother… When she opened her eyes, she was staring right at Jet.

A/N: You like? I got really bored so I was typing another chappie today… Please review! …And it'll be Jet/Virginia soon!


	4. Goodbye to You

Spirit Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Wild Arms 3 or Wild Arms 2. The title of the story and the chapters are not mine either.

Summary: Evil seeps through Filgaia as darkness corrupts much of the land. The Prophets are transported into the Filgaia of WA2 and later, so are the heroes of WA3. What is it that the Prophets are attempting to succeed by doing this?

A/N: This is AU, and they are transported when they go to sleep, the night before they go to that place of Clive's father-in-law (Professor). This is also going to be Virginia/Jet, Lilka/Ashley, and Colette/Tim. I really don't like Marina that much… ^__^

Chapter Four: Goodbye to You

"So are we leaving?" Virginia asked, impatiently.

"Not yet… Gallows still has to get up," mumbled Jet, leaning back on his chair.

"…" She sat down and sighed.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What's the matter? You don't sigh a lot unless something's up."

"Observant, but nothing is wrong, or not now at least," she sighed again.

"Really…"

Virginia pulled a face and closed her eyes. The amicable silence that followed was long, and stifling.

__

What happened? I can't recall it… Not quite all the way, at least… I just remember having this weird dream… Oh god… This is not good…

They left, an hour later, headed to the town of Meria.

***

"The Pillar still isn't talking, milord," murmured one of the Mercs.

"Is she your only source of information?"

"No sir, but she is our best."

"Then concentrate on the others, if the Baskar," here, he spat the word as if it were poison, "won't talk."

"Yes, milord."

***

"er… Ashley, this girl says she wants to speak to you," Kate said to the blue- haired leader.

"Who is it?" he replied.

"A girl with brown hair."

"Lilka?"

"No, she's not. She's wearing a violet dress and has two ARMs," said Amy, confidently taking over. "Her name is Virginia."

"Oh… I'll be down in a second. Can you call Lilka and Tim up here too?"

"Sure," she replied, loftily.

"Thanks…"

Ashley walked down to the elevator and met Lilka and Tim at the ground, talking with the Drifters.

"Have you guys found any leads?"

"Well, this Merc told us that the Prophets would be found at the very center of this map, and we need a way to get there," explained Virginia.

"Alright…" Tim turned to Ashley. "Can we take Lombardia? Please!" he pleaded.

"I… Ask Kanon or Brad…"

"Okay!" he jumped up and got back onto the Chateau.

***

An hour later, they were all on their way to this strange place, in the middle of the map. Ashley, Brad, Lilka, Tim, Kanon, and Marivel, along with Virginia, Clive, Gallows, and Jet, rode in Lombardia.

As they reached the island, they spread out to search. Suddenly, Lilka shouted, "Here it is!"

They all walked down the steps of the great cave.

The sight that greeted them was both gruesome and thrilling, chilling them to their very bones.

A/N: You like? Please review!


	5. Here with Me

Spirit Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Wild Arms 3 or Wild Arms 2. The title of the story and the chapters are not mine either.

Summary: Evil seeps through Filgaia as darkness corrupts much of the land. The Prophets are transported into the Filgaia of WA2 and later, so are the heroes of WA3. What is it that the Prophets are attempting to succeed by doing this?

A/N: This is AU, and they are transported when they go to sleep, the night before they go to that place of Clive's father-in-law (Professor). This is also going to be Virginia/Jet, Lilka/Ashley, Colette/Tim, and I decided to eventually also make it Kanon/Brad. I really don't like Marina that much… ^__^

2nd A/N: This chappie is a _little_ sickening… Just a little…Also, Florina is a likkle bit ooc in this chappie…

Chapter Five: Here with Me

Blood gushed forth from the ruinous, cracked walls, slowly but surely flooding the tunnel. The metallic crimson liquid lapped at their feet, staining their clothes. Bloated bodies could be seen, floating in the liquid.

They turned to retreat but metal grating fell over the tunnel, surprising them into stillness. No one moved.

"We should continue then…" muttered Ashley, finally.

"I suppose…" intoned Virginia, doubtfully.

"But this is blood…" Lilka said, fearfully.

"Or we could figure out a way to get out of here…"

Five of them turned to look at the grating. It was rusty and old. But when they turned back to tell their comrades, another gate had fell, blocking their advance as well.

__

Blood pooled at their shins, staining articles of clothing with its rusty stain.

"…We need to get out of here…" Virginia murmured, sinking to her knees. Jet knelt next to her and helped her up.

"er…The wall is cracked, if you could bomb it," said Gallows.

Brad lit one of his explosives and dropped it in front of the small crevice in the wall. It landed with a soft _thud_, and blew up after a matter of seconds.

"What about you guys?" Virginia asked, shakily.

"If I'm correct, there are gems at the floor of this dip. If you could change the gems into blocks…"

"I'll do that!" Lilka used her change rod and created a bridge of orange blocks.

"We'll meet up outside, if not sooner." They all nodded in agreement, leaving their separate ways.

~~~

****

Virginia, Jet, Tim, Brad, and Marivel-

The first room was a beautiful, opaque pink. Each wall was covered with this pretty pink, and the ground had 'flowers' growing from it. A small girl stood in the middle of the field.

"Why didn't you save the flowers?!?!" demanded the docile blond. "Why didn't you save the earth!?! You destroyed your only chance at redemption!"

"F-florina?" sputtered Virginia, shakily.

"Why didn't you? All of the flowers are weeping and they are dying because you were selfish!" the girl snapped. She was seemingly ignoring what they were saying. She jabbed a mittened hand at Jet. "And you, I know why you looked so familiar! You are part of Filgaia, itself! So why didn't you save the earth and stop the corruption?!? You are so self conceited!" _Florina _snarled angrily.

"What's the matter, Florina? We saved the flowers and plants…"

"No you didn't! You just made it worse!"

"Can we save the flowers?" Virginia asked, timidly.

"…" The small girl waved her hand behind her. "Look! Do you think you could possibly save them?"

~~~

****

Ashley, Lilka, Gallows, Clive, and Kanon

The drying, crusty blood weighed down the bloated corpses. As they dashed through the liquid, skeleton hands reached out and grabbed at their ankles.

"Extend Requiem." The simple Arcana had easily destroyed the pathetic undead.

"I thought Virginia had Raftina."

"Nah, we traded when she saw the skeletons," Gallows replied.

The group continued to run. In the first room they reached, no light entered the room.

"Marina?"

A/N: You like? I typed this up a while ago, but I had to edit and I was grounded so I couldn't post… Sorry…


	6. If Only She Knew

Spirit Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Wild Arms 3 or Wild Arms 2. The title of the story and the chapters are not mine either.

Summary: Evil seeps through Filgaia as darkness corrupts much of the land. The Prophets are transported into the Filgaia of WA2 and later, so are the heroes of WA3. What is it that the Prophets are attempting to succeed by doing this?

A/N: This is AU, and they are transported when they go to sleep, the night before they go to that place of Clive's father-in-law (Professor). This is also going to be Virginia/Jet, Lilka/Ashley, Colette/Tim, and I decided to eventually also make it Kanon/Brad. I really don't like Marina that much… ^__^

A/N 2: I really haven't updated much in a while. Real sorry! I just haven't had any flashes of inspiration lately… Then I lost my floppy disk where I saved all of my fanfics… I'll try to update more often, but I do have a life outside of fanfiction… Or at least I think I do…

Chapter Six: If Only She Knew

~~~

__

It's dark… Everything is dark… And they just keep coming… Please, just go away…

A small child rose from the inner chambers of the catacombs, fending off the desire to scream. She was small, with platinum hair. Her face was pale and bright crimson eyes stood out broadly.

The girl walked slowly, placing foot in front of foot deliberately.

__

You won't help… Just leave…

/Then let us help!/

__

You can't… Just go.

/Will you let us help if we can liberate the Baskars?/

__

The Baskars aren't supposed to be here…Take them… There is no need for you.

/Who are you?/

__

You don't want to know. Just leave while you have the chance.

/But we need to get home!/

__

Then get home. I don't care.

A ghost of a smirk appeared on the frail girl's face. She ducked her head and continued her steady jaunt.

__

There is no need for you. The closer you get to **it**, the more likely they are to flood the tunnels and catacombs.

/What will that do?/

__

Trust me, you don't want that to happen.

/We don't trust you./

__

I never said you should.

The girl walked on stolidly. Around her, tormented shouts filled the air.

/Yes you did./

__

Fine, don't trust me. I don't care.

/Whoever you are, we're trying to help!/

__

If you want to help, save the Baskars and leave. The Prophets are likely to wipe this world out of existence because you continue to interfere. Why are you so hard-headed?

She closed her eyes, reaching a wall.

/We want to get home so we can save our Filgaia. We need to!/

__

Hehehe… You want to get home. Ask your other companions what they want.

The girl tittered and tapped the wall, continuing through.

There was a momentary silence. Then, another set of voices snarled at her.

\We want to save our Filgaia.\

/We want to help!/

\You should let us.\

/We are heroes, of course./

She sighed and walked despondently on. The silver door stood, barricading her exit.

__

That doesn't matter. This hero-worship, it is corrupting you. You aren't heroes.

/We don't want to be helpless./

\We need to do something.\

__

Get used to it, it isn't going to change. If you want to do something so badly, rescue the Baskars. When the Mercs finish the Prophets off, the Baskars will die. So hurry and rescue them, if you want them to live.

She stood there, staring at the door. Finally, she pulled off a white glove and tapped the door. It swung open.

__

Prepare, if you want to help.

A/N: Not a very long chapter… Sorry if it was confusing. The type within the /sdfds/ is the WA3 gang, the type within the \sdfds\ is the WA2 gang, and the italics is this girl… I'll try to get the next chapter up soon…


End file.
